Is Anything For Real?
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Roxas was nowhere to be found, but wherever he was, Luxord would find him.


**Title:** Is Anything For Real?  
**Author:** Donnie  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Setting:** Roxas' Room  
**Pairing:** Luxord/Roxas  
**Characters:** Luxord, Roxas, Sora  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 512  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, MLM, Age Gap, Roxas is 18, Luxord is 34, Hurt/Comfort, Roxas isn't okay, Mental Health, Disassociation, Depression, Nightmares and Dreams, Memories, Cuddles, Fluff, Nudity  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Roxas was nowhere to be found, but wherever he was, Luxord would find him.

**AN:** Hey guys, it's me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunshinecackle, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it's here: /FyaWw25

So… I'm in a bad place, and I always feel Roxas when I'm there. So, I figured I'd write some more LuxRox to get myself to feel better. It's short but I think it's good regardless. I hope you guys enjoy it! It does have some heavy pain and Roxas definitely has mental health issues. Please read with caution if you can't handle such topics. Be kind if you comment, I'm very fragile right now.

**Is Anything For Real?******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Roxas?" Luxord called, having portaled into the younger man's room to check on him. He hadn't seen him all day, and even Saïx had mentioned he hadn't come for his missions. "Rox?" He tried again, searching the room for him. Hearing something from the bathroom, a soft sob, Luxord knocked on the door before entering.

Roxas sat, huddled in his shower, with the water running cold and his head buried in his knees. Holding himself in position with his arms, he cried softly, confusion and anxiety running rampant in his brain. While it was a little unorthodox, Luxord unzipped his coat and laid it on the sink, pulling off his shirt and pants and leaving his boots beside the toilet. Taking the towel off the rack, he opened the door and turned the water off, gently scooping up the blond with it to hold him close to his chest.

After a moment, Roxas looked up, blue eyes vacant and lips parted. Luxord gently dried his hair, letting it become it's usual bird's nest in slow parts. He kissed the other's forehead, nuzzling into his hair with his nose.

"It's going to be okay." Luxord whispered, "Sometimes things happen, and you're okay, you're safe. I've got you, now."

Leaning his head against Luxord's shoulder, he nodded slightly and sighed, resting in his arms and feeling like maybe the world wasn't falling apart anymore. Being in Luxord's arms felt natural like he was meant for something, and it helped immensely to be close to the elder man, to be able to smell his scent and feel his strong arms wrapped around him.

"I'm so tired... The deep in my bones, brain and arms kind of tired. Everything feels heavy and useless, it's too much effort to even open my eyes. I keep crying but there's no use in it. It does nothing to help, it just makes me feel worse. I keep zoning out and I can't even stop." Roxas murmured, no passion behind his words, just a flat voice that sounded dead tired. He stared at his bed as Luxord carried him to it, laying them both down and covering them with the blanket.

"We can rest, if that is what you want, love." Luxord told him, "I'm here, now, I have you. You're safe… You can sleep. I'll keep the nightmares away."

"It's… It's not the nightmares." Roxas whispered into his chest, nestling further into him, "It's the dreams. The… The memories Sora has." He added, "They keep waking me up, and… I can't rest."

"I'll be here to chase them away. I'll kiss you awake and keep you close. Please, just try to sleep for me?"

"I… I guess." He finally acquiesced, closing his heavy eyelids and breathing in deep to accept the other's scent again, calming considerably with the other holding him so close, so tenderly. "I… Thank you. For being here."

"I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me. Just call out to me, and I will come."

"Thank you." Roxas murmured, already drifting off to sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** Welp, that's it. That's what I needed, I think, for comfort. I love this ship so much, even if it might be wrong. I hope that it's okay. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it's so short.


End file.
